


I'm falling for you (quite literally, I'm sorry - did I hurt you?)

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3667644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Fell on a cute stranger's lap in crowded public transport au"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm falling for you (quite literally, I'm sorry - did I hurt you?)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt me?  
> Tinypeckers.tumblr.com or 2kficteen.tumblr.com

Ray was late for work. Ray was late for work and for once, it wasn’t his fault. His alarm clock had awoken him on time and he’d forgone playing games on his phone to get ready. He’d even rushed his shower, spending more time cleaning himself than singing off key to whatever pop song had infiltrated his brain that morning. Ray’s uniform had been ironed and cleaned the night before so that they were fresh and free from wrinkles when he put them on. Ray couldn’t have been more proud of his planning for it wasn’t something he was good at often. Sure, he’d forgotten his umbrella on one of the rare rainy days of Austin but at least he was at the bus shelter on time. Ray’s problem was that the bus itself wasn’t.

 

 

The bus was supposed to be at the station at quarter past but it was getting nearer to twenty past and there was no sign of it. Ray was shivering in his uniform for he’d forgotten his coat as well. In hindsight, perhaps he didn’t do too well with planning but really, how was Ray supposed to know it was going to rain in Austin, Texas of all places? (He was sure his friends would have pointed out the weather app on his phone that had gone unused since Ray had bought it – weather? Ray didn’t go outside often enough to experience it.) Ray was one of the many who hadn’t anticipated such a climate and he noticed that all of them without coats or umbrellas had slowly started to edge near one another like penguins. Ray was cringing at the thought of being so close to strangers when the bus finally showed itself.

 

 

To Ray and everyone else’s dismay, it was practically packed. Ray almost ran to the front of the line and he elbowed some poor, defenceless old lady to get there. She wasn’t so defenceless, Ray soon found out, when she hit him harshly with her handbag. Ray winced and shot her an apologetic look – he had to get to work, she most likely only had to get to bingo. There were no seats left so Ray shuffled with everyone else towards the back of the bus. Ray hated how he felt like cattle, herded tightly together with strangers who mostly stank of B.O and cigarettes. Ray wrinkled his nose and tried to breathe through his mouth to avoid it. Ray tried to stand on the very tips of his toes to reach the handle that would keep him from falling but failed and decided to trust his own balance. Once everyone was squashed inside the bus began to move again and Ray focused on keeping upright. Thankfully, the mass of bodies beside him managed to keep Ray standing.

 

 

When the bus stopped at the next stop instead of continuing, Ray thought it was ridiculous. Clearly there was not enough air in this bus for everybody and there was definitely not enough room for more people. The bus driver was most likely concerned with money rather than their safety but Ray was sure this bus had a capacity. Ray was pushed further back and he lost most of the space he’d been using to balance on. His feet were trapped between at least four other people’s feet and Ray was sure his toes were balancing on some poor guy’s shoe. Ray shied away from the accusing glances he got when he tried to move to only find his balance again. Unfortunately, everyone else was trying to do the same thing and Ray’s fidgeting made him lose what little foot space he had. When the bus lurched and moved, Ray went with it.

 

 

There was a split second where Ray thought he was going to be fine, that he’d stay upright and not fall on his ass. That, unfortunately for him, was not true.

“Oof,” Ray cried as he fell backwards and landed upon someone’s lap. He knew immediately that they worked out for their thighs were made of rocks and did not make for a soft and comfortable landing. Ray’s cheeks went red as he tried to stand but the other standing passengers had already filled the space Ray had left. With no choice, Ray turned to face his new seat.

 

 

The man was handsome, Ray would give him that. He had light hair cropped just under his ears and blue eyes that seemed to hold a lot of wisdom – and some humour at the situation it seemed. The man smiled lightly at Ray and withheld a chuckle, shaking his head and displacing the hair on top.

“Well, hello.” The man purred with a strange, barely there Georgian accent that had Ray swallowing his thirst away.

“Hi, um, I’m sorry – I’d stand but…” Ray gestured to the wall of people in front of him.

“It’s fine, it’s not like you weigh anything.” The man smiled.

“Hey, I’m not weedy.” Ray pouted.

“I never said you were.” The man replied.

“Well… whatever your name is,” Ray started to huff.

“Ryan.” Ryan interrupted.

“Well, Ryan – you implied it and that was rude enough.” Ray told the other man.

 

 

“I’m sorry… what’s your name again?” Ryan asked.

“I didn’t say but it’s Ray.” Ray introduced himself finally. Ryan laughed when he offered his hand and gladly took it. The shake was awkward and while Ryan’s hand was firm (like his thighs) Ray’s hand was weak (like his heart).

“So, what are you doing here?” Ryan drawled and Ray knew that it was a pick up line. At least, he hoped that it was a pick up line.

“I’m heading to work.” Ray replied, “What about you?” Ray asked because honestly, he was curious. Ryan looked wealthy enough to own his own boat and at least three cars.

“My car broke down.” Ryan said glumly.

“Aw, man – that sucks.” Ray pouted insincerely. If Ryan’s car hadn’t have broken down then Ray would have never have fallen in his lap which really, that would be an injustice.

 

 

The bus halted once more and Ray peered out of the window.

“Crap,” He muttered as he jumped off of Ryan’s lap and onto someone else’s toes.

“What?” Ryan asked.

“This is my stop.” Ray replied as the mass of people started to drag him towards the front.

“Oh,” Ryan said glumly, “here – take this.” Ryan said and he fished something from his breast pocket and shoved it into Ray’s fingers. Ray took it before he disappeared into the crowd and out onto the street. Only then did he stop to look at it. It was a business card for an accountant, James Ryan Haywood the accountant. The text was in _gold_ and Ray almost swooned at the sight of it. He was right, this man had money and hey, he was interested. Ray read the phone number and quickly typed it into his phone, sending a quick text to it before hurrying down the road to work. Before he stepped inside, his phone bleeped and he smiled at the response.

“Want to come over for a beer later? You don’t have to sit in my lap this time, promise – though I don’t mind if you do ;)”

 

Ray couldn’t wait and really, who needed chairs anyway? A hot, rich accountant’s lap was as good as any seat.


End file.
